


Seven minutes

by orphan_account



Category: Ylvis
Genre: M/M, No Smut, Sibling Incest, only smooching and stuff, other people in this fic too, random names tbh, young ylvis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 06:11:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1376767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>playing games on a friday night with friends can easily turn into something else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seven minutes

**Author's Note:**

> lalalalalala i don't know i just really wanna write young ylvis doing stuff gahh

It's Friday, almost midnight, and a group of youngsters are gathered on the floor around a bottle that's spinning quickly. 

"Oh! Who's it gonna be-" Hanna murmurs as the bottle slows down, and all eyes are following the bottle with care.  
It lands on Katrina, the youngest girl there, and she blushes faintly. 

"Katrina has to kiss Erik!" Bård teases and slaps her on the arm gently.  
"Go on then," Vegard chimes in, nodding in the younger boys direction.

Erik waves her over. "C'mon, let's get it over with."  
The kiss was light and was followed by a wave of teasing exclaims from the onlookers.

"Gah, this is boring!" Calle groans. He's 21 years old, and hes unsure why he is hanging around with such young people, and why he agreed to host the evening at his place. But here he was, surrounded by teenagers, playing spin the bottle, and it was simply the dullest thing he'd ever done. No one did anything daring, it was just kiss someone who got picked, big deal. "I'm picking the next game! You know what, screw the bottle, I dare you two," he pointed at the two brothers sitting next to him. "To do seven minutes in heaven!" He knew that the two boys, whom he saw as some of his closest friends(although Bård was much younger than him), would do something amusing, they always did.

Vegard snorted. "Really? You want me in there with my dweeb of a little brother?" The 19 year old glanced at Bård, who was laughing. 

"Come on big brother, you afraid you can't handle it?" He teased, standing up. 

"Handle what? You're sixteen!" Vegard grinned, but got up as well. There was a challenging look in his little brothers eye, one that he knew well, and he was sure Bård was thinking the same as him, about the closet.

"Who is going to take time?" Vegard asked, as he followed his skinny little brother to the closet, stepping in and standing at the opposite side of it, facing Bård.

"That will be me!" Katrina raised her hand, revealing a dainty little wristwatch on her arm.

"Alright, see ya in seven minutes then," Bård grinned and waved his hand before Vegard shut the door.

The two brothers stood silently for a short moment, listening intently for any noise outside. They heard faint whispers, a little giggle, but that was it.

"Hey Vegard," Bård started slowly, his voice low, barely a whisper in the dimly lit room, where there was barely any space to move around.  
"Hmm?" Vegard replied, his gaze meeting Bårds. The younger ones face was full of mischief, but that was also all he saw before Bård leaned in close and closed his eyes, pressing his lips against Vegards. 

That was also it took, as Vegard reacted immediately, pushing back and taking a step forward, forcing Bård back into the shelves behind him, a muffled grunt forcing it's way out.  
The giggle they heard outside the door had them both snap back into reality, and their eyes met once more as Vegard pulled away. 

Bård looked into his brothers eyes, which were nearly black in the faint light, and he realized that none of their friends would actually suspect that they had done anything, they could make as much noise as they wanted. 

He huffed a laugh and caught Vegards lips clumsily, their noses bumping together as he practically threw himself at his elder brother. Vegard caught him though, smiling into the kiss as he felt his brothers tongue against his lips. It was a sloppy kiss, they were breathing heavily and were knocking down a few things of the shelves, as Vegard stumbled back, but they weren't worried. Going for the extreme had their friends howling with laughter outside in Calle's room, thinking that the brothers were simply messing with them, so that they actually could do something as daring as to have a full on make out session with only an unlocked door between them and the real world.

Bård was quite audible; he whined and gasped as Vegard's tongue made it's way into his mouth and licked over his own tongue, and he even pulled away to exclaim theatrically when Vegard's hands found their way onto his ass.

”You're such a drama queen,” Vegard chuckled, dipping his head to nip at Bårds neck, careful to not leave any marks, brushing his mouth down along the pulsating vein under his skin, trailing light kisses all the way down to the neck of the gray t-shirt. He tugged it down slightly, revealing the youngsters collarbones, and knowing that the skin would be covered up, sucked hard on the tender flesh.  
Bård whimpered at the slight sting on his skin, his head lolling back as he felt Vegard's lips place gentle kisses on the warm, bruised skin he'd been sucking on moments before.

"Can't be much time left now," Vegards voice was barely a whisper as he ghosted his lips over his brothers jaw, and then connected with Bård's lips again. Quick breaths were being forced from his lungs as Bård pushed against him and kissed him eagerly, gripping his shirt with both hands. He was almost too eager, he was panting and gasping for air and plunging right back to kiss Vegard every time he pulled away to catch his breath.

Vegard's hands were in his brothers blond hair now, gripping the short fluffy locks and keeping them there, allowing him total control of their kissing. Bård wouldn't move, he was a sissy and he always whined about pulling his hair, so Vegard did just that - not tugging too hard, he didn't want him in actual pain - and kept their mouths locked, massaging Bårds soft young lips with his own, sliding his tongue against bårds and silencing the muffled moans and mewls that shakily came from the younger brother.

"You need to shut the fuck up, you sound like a bitch in heat or something," Vegard pulled away, giggling.  
"Please, I know you like it," Bård replied with heaving breaths, moaning once more and moving forwards, lips pressed to the corner of Vegard's mouth as Bård stood on his toes, and turned his head slightly to kiss his cheek. 

"When we get home-" he whispered, and bucked his hips, pressing up against Vegard. "I want you to finish this.”  
Vegard, intoxicated and aroused by the heated kissing and touching, cocked an eyebrow. "Oh really? Is that what you think?"  
"Mmhm," Bård swallowed as he pulled back until his lips were in front of Vegards again.  
”We'll see,” Vegard grinned, giggling quietly as Bård pecked his lips again.

”Time's up!” a high pitched voice called, and Bård managed to back away from Vegard before the door was opened, and four people stood there, grinning from ear to ear at the two brothers.

”Jesus Christ, look at those fuckers,” Calle clasped his hands together and laughed loudly, the sight of the two brothers looking like a mess was just what he expected of them.

Vegard stepped out first, smiling cheekily as he passed his friends. He let out a loud sigh. ”Whooh, that boy sure has a good mouth!” He winked at Hanna, which sent both girls into another fit of laughter.

Bård followed Vegard out, running his hands through his hair to calm it down again, an innocent smile playing on his lips.

”I think we have to head home, guys,” Vegard said. ”Mom wanted this idiot home before midnight, which... was like a while ago, so we have to go.” Their mother wouldn't figure out that they'd been out later though, their parents were out for the evening, and they wouldn't be home until much later, leaving the two boys home alone(their youngest brother Bjarte was sleeping at a friends house) but their friends didn't need to know that.


End file.
